Chapitre 57 : Cicatrices d'Ishbal
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Le chapitre 57 romancé par mes soins, et traduit, bien entendu attention, contient des spoils sur les chapitres précédents... !


**Cicatrices d'Ishbal**

- QUOI !

La voiture roulait dans les rues désertes de Centrale. Le Colonel Roy Mustang apprenait la cinglante vérité au Major Alex Louis Armstrong, tandis que le Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye conduisait prudemment.

- Le Führer est un Homonculus ?

Armstrong n'en revenait pas. Cette nouvelle venait de chambouler toute son existence ; cela lui rappela la cruelle amertume qu'il avait éprouvé au début de sa carrière.

- Je… je pensais que je voulais me battre pour les habitants faibles de ce pays, fit il en serrant ses formidables poings. Pas seulement pour moi. Beaucoup pensaient pareil et, croyant en l'armée, ont quitté leurs places. Et maintenant, par-dessus tout… penser qu'il est déjà trop tard pour le corps militaire qui était supposé être une source de stabilité…

Il se tu, ne sachant plus que penser de cette affreuse nouvelle, qui venait bouleverser toutes ses croyances. Il avait été trompé, trahit par ceux qu'il pensait être ses alliés, ses amis, ses frères d'armes.

- Pourquoi ne quittez-vous donc pas l'Armée, Major ?

Mustang soulevait un point difficile pour Armstrong.

- Avec votre personnalité, ça sera trop dur pour vous si vous restez, continua-t-il.

Il repensait au Major pendant le conflit Ishbal.

« _Pourquoi devons-nous continuer à nous battre de la sorte !_ » s'était révolté un Armstrong en pleurs, tenant un enfant mort dans ses bras.

« _Le Major Armstrong a désobéi au Commandement. Il sera probablement bientôt renvoyé à Central pour ça, non ?_ » avait alors dit Mustang à Maes Hughes, son coéquipier. Celui-ci lui avait répondu : « _Désobéir au Commandement de l'Armée est la meilleure façon de quitter cette pourriture de champs de bataille sans trop y laisser de plumes…_ »

- C'est vrai, admit le Major. J'ai fui loin du champ de bataille Ishbal. La manière de faire de l'Armée est mauvaise. Je l'ai pensé si fort. Et j'ai encore fui. J'ai tourné le dos à mon propre champ de bataille. J'aurai mieux de rester là-bas pour combattre ce « qui était faux ».

Alex vidait son sac à son supérieur. Toutes ces choses qu'il s'était caché à lui-même. Le Géant aux Poings d'Acier se révélait réellement, sans fioritures, cette fois.

- Depuis le jour où j'ai fui d'Ishbal jusqu'à aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il, il n'y a pas eu un jour sans que j'aie eu honte d'avoir mis de côté mes convictions pour fuir.

Mustang ne s'était pas retourner pour le voir dire ces paroles, mais il sentit au son de sa voix que son subordonné allait enfin crever l'abcès.

- Si vous dites que c'est à nouveau un autre combat, comment pourrai-je m'enfuir seul, comme un lâche !

Mustang ferma les yeux. Oui, comment fuir ce nouveau combat, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Riza, quant à elle, baissait le regard. Elle aussi avait enduré beaucoup de choses lors de son conflit, bien qu'elle ait rejoint l'équipe de Mustang bien après la fin du conflit Ishbal.

- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire, Colonel, demanda Armstrong, après de longues secondes de silence pesant.

- Eh bien…

Mustang hésitait légèrement, mais quand il parla, toute trace disparut.

- J'ai dit au Führer que « je ne partirai pas en raison de mes ambitions ».

Hawkeye et Armstrong le regardèrent, incrédules. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, révélant à son ennemi son plan. Roy lut dans leurs pensées, car il leur expliqua :

- Le fait que le Führer m'ait révélé un secret d'une telle importance signifie tout simplement ceci : « _même si vous arrivez à me battre, il y a quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant derrière moi _». J'ai été testé, c'est un honneur, non ?

Riza fut surprise.

- Ils vous donnent un nombre surprenant d'informations.

- Qui sait, fit vaguement le jeune Colonel.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, ses mains croisées entre ses genoux. Il fixa la cicatrice de son cercle de transmutation gravée sur le dos de sa main droite. Ayant perdu son gant lors de son combat contre Glutonny, il avait tracé un cercle de transmutation sur le dos de sa main en remplacement, supportant l'affreuse brûlure, qui n'était qu'une maigre préoccupation comparée à ce que le monstre qu'était devenu Glutonny s'apprêtait à faire de lui.

- Je repensais… c'était la même chose quand je combattais cette Homonculus, Lust. Moi, appelé comme une « arme » ou un « monstre », je me battais contre un vrai monstre… Je peux à présent pleinement réaliser que je suis juste un « humain ».

Le jour tombait lentement dans la banlieue de Central. Dans la maison discrète où ils s'étaient retirés, Alphonse veillait Ran Fan, la garde du corps de Ling Yao, celui qui aspirait à devenir le futur empereur de Xing. Convalescente, la jeune femme qui venait de perdre son bras gauche repensait à son employeur et à ce qu'il était devenu.

- Je vois, fit elle en récapitulant les informations qu'Alphonse avait bien voulu consentir à lui révéler, au risque de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mon jeune Maître a accepté la Pierre Philosophale de son propre chef…

Elle serra les dents, agrippant ses draps de son unique main. Al se doutait bien que cette réaction n'avait rien à voir avec sa douleur physique.

- Je suis désolé, se confondit-il. Si nous l'avions arrêté…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blâmer tous les deux pour ça. Je suis juste en colère contre moi-même pour n'avoir pas su remplir mon rôle de garde du corps.

Elle détourna le regard, et un lourd silence emplit la chambre du Docteur Knox chez qui ils s'étaient réfugiés, afin de soigner la blessée.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que mon jeune Maître est toujours dans celui qu'on appelle « Greed » ?

Elle évitait toujours le regard vide de l'armure de métal, mais la colère était plus forte qu'elle. Elle s'assit soudainement dans le lit, tenant son moignon d'épaule.

- Comment un disciple peut-il se reposer quand le Maître s'offre ainsi de lui-même !

Alphonse observa la jeune femme. Elle transpirait sous sa fièvre, la douleur marquant son regard, et vit la détermination qui l'habitait.

- Alphonse ! Je veux un bras ! Immédiatement !

Ce dernier fut surpris par sa demande, mais au fond de lui, il s'y attendait dès le moment où il su qu'elle avait sacrifié son bras.

- S'il te plait, amène-moi un mécanicien d'automail, je veux un bras tout de suite !

- Mais, maintenant… ?

Il hésitait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. La fièvre la faisait délirer, ça devait sûrement être ça.

- La réhabilitation prend beaucoup de temps, vous savez…

- J'ai pas mal de volonté à revendre !

- Mais avant ça, ils ne feront aucune chirurgie si vous n'avez pas un certain niveau de stabilité…

- Je supplierai s'il le faut !

Alphonse commençait à être à court d'argumentation.

- Mais… mais… mais… Avant que Grand Frère puisse bouger librement, il allait jusqu'à vomir du sang et ça lui a pris un an avant de…

- Donne moi juste six mois. Si ça lui a pris une année, moi je le ferai en six mois.

Ce regard, cette détermination…

Alphonse se revit quatre ans plus tôt…

« Une année ! »

C'était ce que son frère Edward avait annoncé à leur grand-mère Pinako juste avant qu'elle ne l'opère. Une année, c'était le temps qu'il lui avait annoncé pour apprendre à utiliser son futur bras, rééducation et soins compris.

- Génial… Elle ne risque pas de changer d'avis, avec un regard pareil… Elle est exactement comme Ed…

- Quoi ! Ne me compare pas avec ce haricot ! s'indigna la jeune Xing.

« _Bon, je peux toujours la présenter à Winry et Mamie… _» Il imaginait très bien les deux femmes : « _Tu vomiras ton sang_ », lui prédirait Pinako d'un air sadique ; « _On commence tout de suite ! _» s'extasierait Winry avec ses clés en mains…

- C'est bon, capitula l'armure vide. Je vous en présenterai le plus tôt possible.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre de la convalescente.

- Mais avant cela, vous avez besoin de récupérer vos forces. Je vais aller demander à manger pour vous au Docteur Knox.

La jeune femme fit la grimace, mais ne répondit rien.

Al allait quitter la chambre quand il aperçut une petite fille et son panda nain qui les observait depuis le couloir menant à la pièce.

- Oh… Tu es Mei Chan, c'est bien ça… ? Tu es réveillée, te sens-tu mieux ?

- Mei… ?

Ran Fan et Mei Chan furent sur le qui-vive au même instant : Mei avait dégainé un kunai de sa manche droite qu'elle lançait à présent sur la blessée, mais cette dernière, nullement gênée par sa condition, se défendit largement à l'aide d'un livre qui traînait près du lit – le Dr Knox étant très peu ordonné dans ses affaires- et stoppa au dernier moment l'arme mortelle qui lui était destinée.

Alphonse était sidéré.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne comprit plus rien par la suite, les deux jeunes femmes dialoguant en xing, langue qu'il ne comprenait strictement pas.

- Effectivement, au moins vous êtes à la hauteur de votre nom de garde du corps du clan Yao…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Est-ce ainsi que l'on s'adresse à Mei Chan, la 17ème Princesse ? Tu n'es qu'un chien du clan Yao.

- Une princesse qui écoute aux portes… Quelles affreuses manières.

Leurs regards jetaient des éclairs. Alphonse ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient bien encore pouvoir faire, après leur précédent numéro…

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, les deux jeunes femmes l'ignorant totalement. Elles n'étaient plus que concentrées l'une sur l'autre.

- Si l'héritier du clan Yao est dans ce pays, alors cela signifie que votre quête est l'immortalité, je me trompe ?

Ran Fan ne répondit pas.

- c'est le Destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, constata la petite Mei.

- Euh…

- En effet, répondit Ran Fan.

- Allô… ?

- Vraiment, fit la jeune femme en attrapant secrètement un kunai suspendu au fourreau coincé contre son tibia droit, sous les draps. C'est le bon moment pour rencontrer des concurrents. En tant que serviteur du clan Yao, je me dois de trancher la racine du mal, quelle que soit sa taille !

Elle dégaina son kunai, prête à bondir.

Mei Chan ne se laissa pas impressionner, sortant elle aussi ses cinq derniers kunai, plus petits, qu'elle tint entre chaque doigt, prête à frapper au moindre signe de l'adversaire.

- Tant que mon faible clan survivra, je vaincrai tous les ennemis que je pourrai !

Alphonse comprit immédiatement le danger. Ces deux tigresses allaient se massacrer, il le savait. Il avait déjà vu deux fois la petite Mei au combat et savait à quelle point elle était redoutable malgré son apparence ; quant à Ran Fan, il avait eu à la combattre avec son frère lors de leur première rencontre, et il avait été étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme sous son masque. Elle avait été particulière rude à affronter. Edward avait bien failli perdre, mais grâce à une perfide ruse – comme il en a le secret – il avait pu la vaincre, au prix de nombreuses destructions… Il avait du reconstruire la moitié de Lior…

- Attendez une minute… ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vous ne devriez pas vous battre… !

La réaction des deux combattantes ne se fit pas attendre…

**- NE T'INTERPOSE PAS DANS NOS AFFAIRES D'ETAT !**

- Oui mesdames !

Alphonse ne demanda pas son reste.

Ran Fan avait un regard meurtrier, celui qu'elle cachait habituellement sous son masque.

Mei Chan n'était pas une habituée des combats mortels, mais ses yeux trahissaient la plus vive émotion face à son ennemie.

- Ne fais pas dans la dentelle parce que je suis blessée, signala Ran Fan.

- J'allais dire la même chose ! répondit l'enfant médecin.

Elles allaient s'élancer quand elles furent stoppées net par un coup porté chacun à la tête par un homme en furie, portant un bol de soupe dans une main et une cuvette d'eau chaude dans l'autre.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYIEZ QUE VOUS ALLIEZ FAIRE !

Le Docteur Knox venait de surgir dans la chambre, ne trouvant pas Mei Chan sur le canapé du salon, à se reposer.

- Les patients sont censés dormir en SILENCE !

- S'il vous plait, n'interférez pas dans nos affaires d'é-… commença Mei Chan, une bosse sur le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de vos affaires d'état, moi ! la coupa-t-il. Les patients sont des patients, quelque soit leur pays !

Alphonse approuva, tandis que Ran Fan se confondait en excuses « _pardon, pardon ! pardon !_ »

- C'est pas vrai…, marmonna Knox en quittant la chambre.

A peine le dos tourné, les deux femmes reprirent leurs airs menaçants : c'était à celle qui grognerait le plus fort.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! intervint à nouveau le médecin.

- OUI !

Elles se tinrent droites comme des i, apeurées par cet homme qui leur avait pourtant montré tant de bonté à soigner leurs blessures au risque de se faire arrêté, travaillant en toute illégitimité.

- Non mais c'est quoi, ça ? Vous comptiez foutre le bordel ici, ou quoi ! Je vois, je vois… Ça vous amuserait de chopper un virus ici et d'en mourir ?

Les filles se calmèrent, l'air contrit.

- Nous sommes désolées, firent-elles de concert.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité… Sa maison était une vraie porcherie, et les champignons ne devaient pas être les seules cultures qu'il devait élever parmi le linge sale et la vaisselle encrassée.

Laissant les deux femmes se reposer – chacune dans une pièce, séparée l'une de l'autre – Alphonse entreprit de faire un peu de ménage dans la maison de leur hôte.

- Docteur Knox, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas rangé cet endroit !

- Depuis quatre ans.

- OUAHHH !

Ils rangeaient le salon, couvert de vêtements sales, de livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, de détritus et de mégots de cigarettes. Xiao Mei, le panda de Mei Chan, leur donnait un coup de patte.

« _Il n'a donc aucune famille pour nettoyer à sa place ?_ » se demanda Al. Son regard tomba par hasard sur une photographie, cachée sous des papiers et de vieux bouquins. La sortant de sa misérable retraite, il y découvrit le docteur posant à côté d'une femme aux longs cheveux relevés en chignon, et un enfant entre eux. Alphonse fit part de sa découverte au médecin.

- Docteur ! Est-ce que ceci est important ?

Il hésitait à jeter pareille trouvaille. Cette photo avait peut-être de la valeur aux yeux de l'homme.

- Ah…, fit il en la prenant. Alors elle était là… Ce sont ma femme et mon fils qui sont partis.

Et il renvoya la photo où Al l'avait trouvé, sur le sol.

- Hé ! Ne jetez pas ça aussi négligemment ! s'écria Al en ramassant vite la photo.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai bien le droit de traiter mes affaires comme je veux, non ?

Alphonse ne répondit pas, fixant simplement de ses yeux vides l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … le fait que vous ayez de mauvaises relations avec votre famille…, fit il en baissait les yeux. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises relations, fit le médecin en lui tournant le dos, prêtant plus d'attention à sa cigarette qu'au jeune alchimiste.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?

- En quoi est-ce important ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! s'énerva le médecin.

- P… Parce que…

Alphonse serra les poings, replongé dans de terribles souvenirs. Lui aussi avait connu cette souffrance.

- Notre mère est morte en nous abandonnant, et papa ne reviendra jamais. Et nous n'avons plus de maison où retourner. Pourquoi se séparer quand on est en vie, qu'on a une maison et de bonnes relations ? Je n'aime pas ce qui vous arrive.

Touché par les paroles du jeune enfant, ou bien tout simplement dubitatif, Knox se gratta le front, recherchant ses mots.

- C'est une histoire ennuyeuse, tu sais ? finit-il par dire.

Alphonse acquiesça, lui signalant qu'ils avaient tout le temps qu'il leur fallait pour en parler.

- On s'est séparé après la guerre civile, raconta Knox. Ça s'est passé juste après que je sois revenu de ma participation à l'annihilation d'Ishbal.

Mei Chan, qui se reposait sur le canapé, ne soufflait mot, et écoutait avec Alphonse les révélations sur le passé de l'homme.

- Bien que je fusse plus au calme, sur un territoire paisible, je revoyais en flash-back des scènes du champ de bataille. J'en suis devenu insomniaque, et quand je parvenais à m'endormir, je faisais de terribles cauchemars.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, laissant s'échapper de dernières volutes de fumée.

- Parfois, quand ma femme tentait de me réveiller de ces cauchemars, dans mon délire, je la prenais pour l'ennemi, la tuant presque. Nous ne pouvions plus rester ensemble sous ses conditions, non… ?

Il reposa le cendrier sur une table nettoyée, tournant toujours le dos à Alphonse.

- Du café ?

- Ah… non merci.

Knox ouvrit un placard à la recherche d'une tasse propre.

- Franchement… Il n'y a que des histoires ennuyeuses à propos d'Ishbal… Tout ceux qui ont été entraînés dans cette guerre civile sont couverts de cicatrices…

Scar observait l'homme à travers le grillage qui les séparait. Accroupi dans ce mince réduit, il se demandait qui était l'homme enfermé sous ses pieds.

- Etes-vous un civil ?

Tim Marcoh levait la tête, tentant d'apercevoir son interlocuteur malgré la noirceur de sa cachette.

- Etes-vous de l'extérieur ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

- Dites-moi d'abord quelle est votre situation. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ces souterrains ?

Sa main posée contre la grille laissa s'échapper un filet de sang qui s'écrasa au pied du médecin.

- Vous êtes blessé ! s'enquit immédiatement le docteur emprisonné.

Observant tout autour de lui que personne n'était dans les parages, il décida d'agir.

- Je suis médecin, mon nom est Mauro. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Descendez, s'il vous plait. Je regarderai vos blessures aussi. Tout va bien, le gardien ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment.

Scar hésita peu de temps. Déplaçant la grille qui les séparait, il se laissa tomber lestement sur le sol de la cellule du vieil homme.

Marcoh reconnu immédiatement les origines de son sauveur en le voyant.

- Vous êtes Ishbal ! Peu importe, vous êtes blessé quelque part. Est-ce au front… ?

Levant les yeux sur le visage de l'inconnu, il fut frappé par ses traits caractéristiques.

- Un Ishbal avec une cicatrice en croix sur le front… ! Etes-vous le tueur d'alchimistes d'Etat, Scar !

- C'est bien ainsi qu'on m'appelle, répondit simplement l'homme incriminé.

Marcoh n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-ce la Providence qui avait mis cet assassin sur sa route ?

- Ha… Ha ha… Oh Seigneur… !

Scar ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'homme. Il se demandait aussi qui il était et ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit, prisonnier des Homonculus.

- Que fait un docteur ici ? Vous êtes emprisonné ?

- Oui, ils me forcent à travailler pour eux. Et ils continueront à m'utiliser, à présent…

- Ils… Vous parlez de ces choses appelées « Homonculus » ? Qui sont-ils ? On dit qu'ils savent tout sur ce qui s'est passé à Ishbal.

- Oui, il semblerait qu'ils ont sorti ce pays de l'ombre grâce à d'écrasants pouvoirs qu'aucun humain ne peut égaler et à des techniques étranges. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de me laisser capturer ici. Je me déteste pour mon impuissance… !

Marcoh se rendait bien compte de son incapacité à se révolter contre ses geôliers. Pourtant, il n'était pas loin de la vérité concernant les étranges techniques qu'utilisaient les Homonculus, car au même moment, les deux hommes étaient loin de se douter que quelque part dans ce dédale de tuyaux, au fin fond de ce souterrain, le vieil homme que Scar avait pu affronter recréait un nouvel Homonculus, chose informe qui prenait « vie » en quittant le propre corps de son créateur servant de matrice. L'être minuscule qui venait de renaître n'était autre que Glutonny. Son crâne rond sortit du torse de son Père, aspirant l'air d'un souffle rauque.

- _J'ai faim…_

Loin de se douter de cette nouvelle menace, Scar ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Docteur Mauro ne se révoltait pas contre son sort.

- Si vous ne voulez pas prendre part à leur plan, combattez-les, Mauro ! Je vous ferai sortir, et vous irez raconter leurs actes au public…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Le médecin atterré plia sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

- Ils ont pris toute une ville en otage. Avant, je me cachais dans une petite ville de l'Est. Ils en ont pris le contrôle. Si je tente de m'échapper ou de me suicider, si je fais quoique ce soit de stupide à leurs yeux, ils menacent de tuer toute la ville, sans état d'âmes.

Effondré, « Mauro » contemplait sa propre pitié.

- Ce n'est même pas une menace. Ils le feront, sans le moindre doute. S'il vous plait, de me faire pas sortir.

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un dont le peuple a été décimé montrerait de la sympathie pour ce genre d'histoire ? fit Scar d'un ton exécrable.

- Je comprends, bien sûr que vous devez nous détester. Alors j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Marcoh s'y était résigné, le jour où il avait fui l'Armée. Il savait qu'un jour, inévitablement, il rencontrerait cet homme, et qu'il avait mérité sa vengeance. Lui ou un autre Ishbal… Quelle importance ?

- S'il vous plait… Tuez-moi.

Scar ne s'attendait pas à cette requête. Il aurait cru qu'il allait lui demander de prévenir quelqu'un pour aller sauver son village en otage. Rien ne l'avait prédisposé à recevoir cette demande. Que recherchait cet homme ! Il condamnait ainsi plusieurs vies, selon ce qu'il lui avait expliqué quelques secondes plus tôt !

- Mon vrai nom est Tim Marcoh, révéla le vieux médecin. Je suis un Alchimiste qui a créé la Pierre Philosophale et qui a participé à l'extermination du peuple Ishbal. Mes recherches ont pris la vie de ces gens. Je suis votre ennemi.

Scar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Selon le Fullmetal, les Homonculus avaient été à l'origine de la destruction de son peuple. Et voila que ce vieil homme lui apprenait qu'il avait lui aussi participé à ce massacre gratuit, lui révélant que leur but était la création de la Pierre Philosophale que recherchaient les deux frères !

Marcoh n'attendait rien d'autre de Scar. A même le sol, ne pouvant se relever, montrant ainsi qu'il était à la merci de son ennemi, il continua de parler.

- Si je refuse de coopérer avec les Homonculus ou si je choisis de mourir, les habitants innocents de mon village mourront. Mais si je continue de vivre comme ça, je serai certainement à nouveau obligé de participer à d'autres expériences en tant que « sacrifice humain », au prix de nombreuses vies. Alors je vous en supplie, tuez-moi. Si je suis tué par quelqu'un de l'extérieur, alors les otages n'auront plus d'importance pour eux. Et si un candidat du « sacrifice humain » comme moi venait à mourir, cela gênerait beaucoup leurs plans. Peut-être même que ça les ralentira.

Scar écoutait sans rien dire. Cet homme… cet homme à ses pieds, qui se confessait… Il était aussi responsable que les monstres qui l'utilisaient…

- Le fait que vous qui êtes un tueur d'Alchimiste, arriviez au moment où je ne peux rien faire par moi-même… C'est une chance inespérée…

Marcoh s'agenouilla face à l'homme à la cicatrice.

- Scar… Je peux voir Dieu en vous… S'il vous plait, tuez-moi !

L'homme suppliait son bourreau, il fallait qu'il accepte !

- Tuez-moi ici, tout de suite ! Avec ma mort, je les paie en retour !

La colère de Scar ne se contint plus et l'Ishbal explosa. Empoignant Marcoh de sa main droite par la mâchoire, il le plaqua violemment au sol, la haine défigurant ses traits.

- Je n'ai pas encore tout entendu à propos d'Ishbal… ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait là-bas, bande d'enfoirés !

Marcoh ne pouvait plus bougé, écrasé par la Main de la Destruction de Scar. Ce dernier était prêt à exaucer le souhait du médecin, mais pas avant d'avoir réglé certaines choses.

- Dites-moi tout, Marcoh ! … Avant que ce bras droit ne vous détruise… !

Edward se réveilla lentement. Tirant les rideaux à côté de son lit, il fut surpris de constaté qu'il faisait nuit noire.

- Il fait noir comme dans un four… J'ai trop dormi…

Pourtant, il avait l'impression de s'être juste endormi. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, malgré les cernes profonds qu'il portait.

Observant la chambre d'hôtel où il était, plongée dans la pénombre, il constata qu'il était seul.

« Al _n'est pas revenu… je crois bien qu'il va falloir que j'aille chez le Docteur Knox…_ »

Il remarqua un objet sur la table près du lit. Il s'agissait du pistolet que Hawkeye lui avait donné pour se défendre lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, lui, Al et Ling à la poursuite de Glutonny ; elle, Roy, Ran Fan et Knox s'enfuyant en voiture pour soigner les blessures de la jeune femme et du Colonel, blessé par une balle perdue du Lieutenant.

- … ah… Je dois aller redonner son arme au Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye. Mais je risque de la déranger si j'y vais aussi tard. Je pourrai tout aussi bien le rendre demain au Quartier Général… Ah, attends… Le Lieutenant est sous les ordres du Führer, à présent, non ?

« _Ce qui signifie qu'elle est dans les quartiers du Fuhrer…_ »

La pensée de l'Homonculus qui dirigeait l'Armée lui fit froid dans le dos. A tout moment, il pouvait devenir une menace pour lui et son frère… Lui et son épée… Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie quand King Bradley avait transpercé l'armure qu'était Alphonse, pour voir si quelqu'un s'était caché dans le corps vide en métal. Heureusement, la taille de Mei Chan avait joué en leur faveur et lui avait évité une mort atroce…

A la pensée de croiser le Führer dans les couloirs, il s'y reprit à deux fois dans ses décisions.

- … Je le lui rendrai aujourd'hui…, pensait-il encore en composant le numéro du QG, dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Quartiers Généraux de Central, j'écoute… ?

- Ah, salut…

- Oh, Patron ! répondit Heymans Breda, à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Second Lieutenant Breda ! s'étonna Edward.

- Ouais… Vous êtes au courant… Je pars pour le QG de l'Ouest…

Effectivement, derrière le Lieutenant, son bureau était vide, seul un carton avec son nom inscrit sur un des côtés prouvait qu'il y avait eu des affaires personnelles sur le meuble.

- A tous les niveaux, ç'a été si soudain que je suis débordé par mes propres affaires… Je suis désolé.

Il rangea un dernier livre comme il pu dans le carton déjà bien rempli, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, repliant une jambe sur son genou gauche.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils commenceraient demain, le Lieutenant va voir avec le vieux, là... Non, elle est déjà partie… C'est urgent ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Edward lui répondit.

- Si je me souviens bien, son adresse est…, se remémora Breda.

Edward remercia son collègue et raccrocha.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Il n'y avait pas de lune, et on apercevait au loin les lumières des projecteurs qui surveillaient les alentours de la ville, parant la moindre menace de l'extérieur, malgré ces temps de paix… provisoires…

Edward trouva facilement le bâtiment où vivait le Lieutenant, et frappait déjà à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Des aboiements lui répondirent.

- Hello !

Il refrappa de plus belle.

- Hello !

Riza ne risquait pas d'entendre le jeune Alchimiste frapper, car elle était sous la douche, mais les aboiements la tirèrent de l'eau.

- Black Hayate ? On a une visite ?

Elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha rapidement le visage, écartant l'eau savonneuse de ses yeux.

- Premier Lieutenant, c'est moi, Edward !

- Edward ? lui répondit-elle depuis sa douche. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes à cette heure-ci ?

Black Hayate attendait patiemment devant la porte que sa maîtresse décide d'ouvrir ou non au visiteur.

-Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste…, fit Edward, attendant derrière la porte. Je suis juste venu vous rendre ce que vous m'aviez prêté.

Dans la salle de bain, Riza boutonnait son pantalon, une serviette de bain sur les épaules.

- Oh, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux !

Torse nue, elle tournait le dos à la porte, dévoilant ainsi une chose que certainement très peu de personne devait connaître. Elle portait un tatouage lui couvrant toute la surface de son dos, représentant le même symbole alchimique qu'utilisait le Flame Alchemist : deux triangles se croisant dans un cercle, une flamme et une salamandre à leur sommet, tandis que deux serpents couronnés se croisaient autour des branches d'une croix à pattes, sous le cercle alchimique, un Soleil au dessus de leurs têtes, à la base de la croix dont on ne voyait que la fin des branches. Et tout autour de ces symboles, des gravures en textes anciens.

Mais par-dessus ce tatouage pour le moins surprenant, Riza portait aussi plusieurs cicatrices. Trois brûlures, en fait, dont la plus large partait de l'omoplate gauche et descendait le long du muscle trapèze.

Riza se sécha rapidement pour aller ouvrir au jeune garçon.

- Peux-tu attendre un peu, j'arrive tout de suite !

Que signifiait donc ce tatouage ? Quel rapport existait-il entre ces symboles et le fait que Roy Mustang, l'homme qu'elle avait juré de protéger, utilisait le même cercle alchimique qu'elle arborait dans son dos ? Le Colonel avait-il connaissance de ce tatouage ?

Et d'où venaient ces cicatrices ? Avaient-elles été faites à Ishbal ? Etaient-elles dues au tatouage en lui-même ?

Riza Hawkeye avait toujours été une femme mystérieuse, qui ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments. Elle prouvait encore une fois qu'elle avait une partie de son passé que très peu avaient dû connaître… et qu'elle aussi en avait souffert.

Kessy

12 Mars 2006


End file.
